


Happy New Years

by shiptoomuch



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies), Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/F, Fem!Spock, First Kiss, New Year's Eve, Rule 63, fem!james t kirk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-01
Updated: 2016-01-01
Packaged: 2018-05-10 20:29:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,028
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5599786
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shiptoomuch/pseuds/shiptoomuch
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rule 63!Spirk on new years.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Happy New Years

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by this art on tumblr:  
> http://yiamstuff.tumblr.com/post/136349621763/so-about-that-femspirk-insp-by-mohtz

Jamie Kirk is ready for New Years Eve. She’s got on her party crop top (“Nobody Knows I’m A Lesbian”), a skirt just long enough to be considered decent in public, dark lipstick, and a pair of flats in her bag to change into after making her grand entrance in heels. 

Essentially, she’s going to be the hottest thing at Nyota’s party, barring Uhura herself. This was, of course, perfectly planned. People will see Nyota and fall in love, then be heartbroken when they find out that she’s in a committed relationship with Christine. Cue Jamie looking hot as hell ready to mend any broken hearts. 

Nyota’s been unwittingly wingmanning for years. Tonight is different, though, tonight Jamie has a _target._

Jamie shows up to the party exactly one hour and forty-six minutes late, once again a perfect calculation of hers. People never start arriving until twenty minutes after the indicated start time, and if Jamie wants her entrance to have the correct effect on the woman in question, she needs an _audience._

She also needs Nyota to help her orchestrate said entrance. Jamie texts her friend quickly and stows her phone back in her bra and making sure that she looks completely decent. She takes a breath and prepares herself for probably the most important moment of her young life.

Nyota opens the door with a grin and a raised eyebrow. She’s wearing a red bodycon dress and a leather jacket and looks, of course, absolutely stunning. “You ready for this? She looks good tonight.”

“She always looks good.” Jamie says distractedly. She attempts to spy over Nyota’s shoulder into the party, but the Uhura house is palatial to say the least and the party is probably being held in the back of the house. “Oh god, I need some liquid courage.”

Nyota offers her a glass and Jamie raises an eyebrow and scoffs at her. “Twenty-two and drinking red wine on new years.”

“It’s cause we’re classy bitches.”

Jamie takes the glass and drains it. “Speak for yourself.”

Jamie follows Nyota to the back of the house to the large parlor and looks out at the crowd of college students smoking and drinking as she enters. She smiles softly as the woman looks toward her, positioned perfectly in front of the door as Jamie walks in. A short black bob with bangs and a turtleneck sweater covering her thin frame.

It’s perfect. Jamie’s been planning this for weeks and _it’s perfect._ She had to convince Nyota to throw a New Year’s Eve party that Spock would actually want to attend, one with intellectual people and no loud music. This took more effort than she expected, since apparently Christine had wanted the exact opposite. 

But there has yet to be a moment in Jamie Kirk’s life when she’s put her mind to something and not gotten it. A result of a promise she made to herself when she was eleven. If she wants to be with a girl who is smart and pretty and refined and everything that Jamie wants, she’s damn well going to be.

So here Jamie is, at the perfect party, wearing the perfect outfit standing in front of the _perfect girl,_ something that she’s been planning for months, and she suddenly can’t even move.

“Jamie.” 

Spock’s voice wrenches Jamie out of her reverie and puts her back on track. Jamie grins and puts a hand on Spock’s cheek. “Hello, gorgeous.”

Spock flushes and steps back half a step. “Jim,” She says the nickname affectionately. “You look…nice.”

“Gunna kiss me at midnight?” Jamie asks with a wink. She checks her watch. “Only about an hour, now.”

“Jim, please.” Spock says but smiles nonetheless. She also doesn’t give a definite answer, which might just be the best thing that Jamie has gotten from the other woman.

“Excellent.” Jamie grins wickedly. “So, how’d your finals go?”

Spock seems simultaneously relieved and disappointed by the subject change. She shrugs slightly and nods. “My grades were satisfactory. Were yours to your liking?”

“My lit professor totally screwed me over but yeah, they were good.”

Jamie drifts off for another half hour and mingles with the too-many people in this parlor (because of course the Uhuras have a _parlor_ ) and has only one more glass of wine to keep herself in a clear state of mind for midnight. She may also make sure that Spock doesn’t drink too much. She wants both of them to be in a clear state of mind for this. 

Around 11:50, Nyota comes and elbows Jamie and nods toward where Spock is standing at the edge of the room. “It’s now or never, sweetie pie.”

Jamie smiles shakily and nods. She walks over with confidence that she only halfway feels and smiles softly at Spock as she hands her a glass. “Happy almost new year.”

Spock takes the glass with a raised eyebrow. “Are you attempting to ply me with alcohol?”

“Is it working?” Jamie jokes with a nervous laugh. “Just kidding. No, I want to do something nice. I mean, even if we don’t kiss at midnight, you are my friend.”

Spock tilts her head to the side as though considering whether or not she considers Jamie a friend. She purses her lips and Jamie finds herself holding her breath. “Yes.” She says finally.

“Yes what?”

“Yes, I will kiss you at midnight.” Spock answers softly and Jamie can hardly hold back the grin that breaks across her face. She leans forward to brace herself against the wall with one hand on the side of Spock’s face. Spock flushes and only makes Jamie’s grin wider. “Jim, it is not yet midnight.”

“Isn’t it? I mean, time differences and such.” Jamie says softly as the other party goers start counting down to midnight.

Spock nods slowly and leans in to kiss Jamie tenderly with hands on either side of her face. Jamie steps closer to press Spock closer to the wall and attempts to connect with her just as much as possible as everyone else starts yelling and celebrating.

Jamie pulls away and grins at her girlfriend (girlfriend!). “Happy new year, gorgeous.”


End file.
